1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly, to a semiconductor device in which a securing position of a screw terminal serving as an electrode can be freely changed.
2. Description of the Background Art
Semiconductor devices used to drive an inverter and the like have configurations such as CIB (Converter-Inverter-Brake), 7in1, 6in1, or 2in1. CIB refers to a package incorporating a converter, a brake and a six-element inverter. 7in1 refers to a package incorporating a six-element inverter and a brake. 6in1 refers to a package incorporating a six-element inverter. 2in1 refers to a package incorporating a two-element inverter.
These semiconductor devices are different from one another in terms of a circuit configuration (an internal circuit, a rating, a specification and the like) and the like. These semiconductor devices are different from one another in terms of shape and arrangement of terminals, due to differences in circuit configuration and the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-010656 discloses a semiconductor device that can adapt to variation in shape and arrangement of terminals attributable to differences in circuit configuration and the like of the semiconductor devices.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-263623 discloses a semiconductor device having a cover body that can adapt to a change in positions of lead-out conductors and an increase or decrease in the number of the lead-out conductors.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 04-131945 discloses a semiconductor device that can prevent falling off and loosening of a nut inserted into a nut insertion hole in a case lid.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-010656 describes that a screw terminal can be secured at a desired position in a rim of a mother case. The screw terminal secured to the rim of the mother case and a prescribed external terminal connected to this screw terminal are, however, connected outside the mother case in a plan view. The screw terminal itself also protrudes outward from the mother case in a plan view. The size of the entire semiconductor device in this publication is large.